charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Housewitches
Desperate Housewitches is the 4th episode of the eighth season and the 160th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Wyatt's school play brings out the competitive nature in Piper when her hand-sewn costume and parenting abilities are criticized by another Stepford-like mother who is actually possessed by a Possesser Demon. With Wyatt's help, she wants to resurrect the half-faced Source. Meanwhile, Paige sees Dex with his ex and she thinks they are still seeing each other. Cast 8x4Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x4Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x4Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x4Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x4Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x04Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 8x04Chris.png|Chris Halliwell (with Piper) 8x4Mandi.png|Mandi 8x4Source.png|The Source of All Evil 8x4Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x04PossDemon.png|Possessor Demon 8x4Sophie.png|Sophie 8x04JoJamieBennett.png|Jo and Jamie Bennett 8x04Sylvia.png|Sylvia 8x04Dillon.png|Dillon 8x04Bob.png|Bob 8x04MissDiane.png|Miss Diane 8x04Stacy.png|Stacy 8x04Marcy.png|Marcy Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Michelle Stafford as Mandi *Peter Woodward as The Source of All Evil *Alana de la Garza as Sylvia *Elizabeth Greer as Possessor Demon *Antonio Jaramillo as Dillon *Philipp Karner as Bob *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Christine Elise McCarthy as Miss Diane *Priscilla Garita as Stacy *Catherine King as Marcy *Ragan Wallake as Jamie Bennett *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Marcus Mitchell as Kam *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Mel Fair as Upscale Husband *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Spells' *Billie cast a Teleportation Spell to teleport herself back to the Manor (not shown). *The Charmed Ones cast a Dispossession Spell to dispossess Mandi from the Possessor Demon. 8x04Spell1.png|Billie holding the book with the spell 8x04Spell2.png|The Possessor Demon leaving Mandi's body ''To Bring Back the Source from the Wasteland The Possessor Demon cast this spell to resurrect the Source of All Evil. She combined her magic with Wyatt's Charmed Power. For the spell to work, it is required to light five candles around a bowl and to draw an upside-down pentagram on a wall. :''We call to you that away was torn :Return master of all evil born, Resurrection-spell2.jpg Resurrection-spell4.jpg Resurrection-spell6.jpg 'Potions' ''Teleportation Potion Billie made a teleportation potion to teleport herself and Leo to Magic School. It teleported them through a Smoking effect. 8x04Potion1.png|Billie throws the potion on the ground. 8x04Potion2.png|Leo and Billie start smoking out of the Manor. 8x04Potion3.png|They arrive at Magic School. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie on her num-chucks in the attic and num-chucks at Magic School. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to set Wyatt's costume on fire. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon). *'Molecular Dispersion:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to vanquish a demon at Magic School. *'Possession:' Used by the Possessor Demon to dispossess and possess Mandi. *'Conjuration:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to conjure a cookie for Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his sandwich into the trash can. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to look like Sylvia, Dex' ex. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt and Paige. *'Sensing:' Used by the Source to sense if Leo was really evil. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast and blow the Possessor Demon up. 8x04P1.png|Billie telekinetically moves her nunchucks. 8x04P2.png|Billie accidentally flings her nunchucks out of the window. 8x04P3.png|Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) sets Wyatt's costume on fire. 8x04P4.png|Mandi is possessed. 8x04P5.png|Billie accidentally flings her nunchucks. 8x04P6.png|Possessed Mandi vanquishes a Demon, using Molecular Dispersion. 8x04P7.png|The Possessor Demon dispossesses Mandi. 8x04P8.png|The Possessor Demon possesses Mandi. 8x04P9.png|Billie flings nunchucks to knock two Demons unconscious. 8x04P10.png|Possessed Mandi conjures a cookie. 8x04P11.png|Wyatt orbs his sandwich against the wall. 8x04P12.png|Paige glamours into Sylvia. 8x04P13.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x04P14.png|Possessed Mandi fading in with Wyatt. 8x04P15.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x04P16.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x04P17.png|Paige orbs in with her sisters. 8x04P18.png|The Source senses Leo is Wyatt's father. 8x04P19.png|Piper blasts the Possessor Demon. 8x04P20.png|Piper blows up the Possessor Demon. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x04BoS.png|Piper reading in the Book of Shadows. 'History of Good Magic' : "''Knowing how untrained and untethered magic could lean to disaster--the one in Atlantis, being a prime example--The Elders knew they needed to nurture young magic. The magical community knew it needed a place to nurture young magic so the Elders created Magic School. Courses at Magic School include but are not limited to: Advanced Telekinesis, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Astral Projection, and Medieval Weaponry." ~ Leo Wyatt 8x04History1.png|Leo tries to teach Billie 8x04History2.png|Billie keeps playing with her nunchucks Beings Magical Beings *'Possessor Demons '- a Possessor Demon possessed Mandi, Wyatt's room mother at preschool. She wanted to gain his trust so she could resurrect the Source. *'The Source of All Evil' - the Half-faced Source was brought back from the Wasteland by a Possessor Demon. Mortals *'Mandi' - a room mother at Wyatt's preschool. She got possessed by a Possessor Demon so the Demon could get close to Wyatt Halliwell. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Desperate Housewitches WB Trailer * While Piper is flipping through the Book of Shadows you can see The Wendigo page. * This is the twentieth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * In this episode Piper has glamoured into a new alias: Jamie Bennett, another fake cousin. * Piper needed two hits to take out the Possessor Demon because she was too powerful. * This is the second time that Leo disguises himself with clothes of a knocked-out enemy to inflitrate an enemy base. The first time he pretended to work in the headquarters of the Horsemen in Apocalypse, Not. * Peter Woodward reprises his role as the Half face Source. This is also his last appearance in the show. The Source also make 3 appearences in Charmed comics. The Charmed Ones destroyed the Source once again in Unnatural Resources. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *The title is a reference to the popular tv series "Desperate Housewives". ''Also, the character Mandi in this episode is similar in appearance and personality to the character Bree Van De Kamp. Glitches *Paige asks Phoebe how they destroyed the Source the last time, even though Paige was present during both Source vanquishes. Phoebe also mentions using potions, though the Source was vanquished with a spell. * The Source says that the sisters couldn't hurt him without the Hollow, which is an incorrect statement as it was the Source who summoned the Hollow to defeat the sisters. However, it was Cole taking in the Hollow which gave the sisters the edge to vanquish him, so technically the statement is true. * The Source's skin color has changed, in season 4 it was powder white but now his skin is more flesh colored. * During Wyatt's school play, Leo's camera changes. International Titles *'French:' L'élu *'Spanish (Spain):' Brujas Desesperadas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Hechiceras desesperadas *'Czech:' Zoufalé Čarodějky ''(Desperate Witches) *'Slovak: '''Zúfalé Čarodejnice ''(Desperate Witches) *'Hungarian:' Született háziboszik *'Hebrew:' mekhashepoth ba'ith no'ashoth *'Serbian:' Ocajne Vestice Photo Gallery Episode Stills 804-02.jpg 804-03.jpg 804-04.jpg 804-05.jpg 804-06.jpg 808-04x.jpg 804x07.jpg photo07.jpg Behind the Scenes 804_extra.jpg photoextraleobillie.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8